Drabble Collection
by Yaminoshi X
Summary: title says it all, no need to explain


**Hi there, my name is….wait why do I have to type it, you guys can already see, a waste of effort instead of just writing a long excuse right? Well I've been a writer in the past for a different fandom but I got sick of it, took a break and read some of the fics here and might I say the writers here are more imaginative and less to romance than where I used to come from (Saturn). So here I'll be posting some drabbles cuz I can't make long stories since I'm busy playing the game, hope I can make at least one friend at my time here. That got a bit long, k let's start.**

Hardships of a Guild Leader

Ah, the smell of Saint Haven's fresh morning air traveled its way through Kouun's nostrils. The young priest wasn't used to anything related to relaxation, so it was a new thing for him, something this refreshing rarely comes in a guild leader's life. Unfortunately for him, it'll be on pause as a certain paladin practically snapped him out of his trance, forcing Kouun to go questing with him.

"A shame such great peace would be interrupted, Gierald"

"Oh sorry, I just thought you weren't doing anything an-

"It's alright, I'm used to it anyway" the holy man smiled at his friend.

"If you say so, oh and do me a favor and just call me "Gie" from now on kay?"

Kouun merely nodded at this and went on an adventure with his guildmate, or rather his right hand man since he's mostly attached to his fellow clerics. Their other teammates weren't awake yet, or if they were, probably goofing off somewhere.

As the duo proceeded to hermalte port for their quest, another one of their guildies joined them. They were surprised since he wouldn't be up till noon. He made a slash through the air with his sword creating a powerful sword wave heading towards the two clerics. Of course, this wasn't a problem since both of them had a shield, and so the attack was blocked with ease.

"What took you guys so long! I've been waiting here all night!" A loud swordmaster, which now we will refer to as 'Crux', hissed at them.

"Hey not our fault, we humans need this thing called 'sleep' probably a new word for you huh sword boy?" Gierald retorted sarcastically.

Thus the fight has begun, even though they haven't even reached the actual dungeon yet. However this was all too normal for our fatigued guild leader, clerics and warriors never really got along very well. While all of this was going on, Kouun took the opportunity to check the bulletin board for any quests. Fortunately there was always this repeatable one which he could not even explain why. After almost tearing off the paper from the board, he made a small lightning bolt, couldn't even hurt a fly, and flung it towards the two boneheads who are still arguing.

"Ow, who did that!?" The two said in unison

Only to find out that the person they were looking for was their 'master', of course, it made them shut up, but the grudge lives on. They were somewhat, afraid of the priest standing before them, which puzzled them greatly. Never has Kouun got mad at any of the guild members or even showed signs of dictatorship, but they have come to respect him otherwise. He is only thirteen years old yet he can lead a guild, help at the farm, go around saint haven completing quests all day and visit the little children Irine's taking care of. Though the latter he does occasionally. Which made them wonder how he manages all of this despite at a raw age. May be this is the reason why they have great respect for the child. Oh and by the way did I mention the swordmaster and the paladin were at their 20's? Yeah go figure.

Half way through the dungeon, they were about to engage in battle when all of a sudden they see a girl getting beat by some skeleton-like monsters. The two close combat men took action and drove away the monsters, for good. Kouun merely watched as the two guys carried the acrobat, named Kai, towards him.

"I told you never to engage something as dangerous as this all by yourself right?" Mr. Smarty priest sounded like a father.

"Yeah what do you care? It's not like you're gonna help me do these dungeons anyway, why bother asking when I could just go right for it" The sassy elf snorted.

"Bring her back to town, I have to take care of some things here" He replied in a monotone voice completely ignoring Kai's statement, again, all too normal for him.

The two only nodded as a response and rushed back to Saint Haven. Now what was Kouun's important business you may ask? Well let's follow him and find out because I don't know either, and I'm the narrator, ironic eh? Okay it seems like he's going to the foothills, going down the cliffs….through a cav-

**ERROR! ERROR! FOURTH WALL BROKEN! I REPEAT, FOURTH WALL BROKEN!**

Stupid narrator always stalking me, oh great now you viewers are here, when can I get some peace and quiet! Well I guess now I have to continue on with my POV or else a certain author won't post this. Ahem, I entered the cave residing under the mountain, I would always come here when something like this happens or when I needed some advice. No, I'm not getting advice from a cave, anyway, I saw a light at the very end of it, a campfire most likely.

"Back so soon? Only yesterday have you searched for guidance". An unknown voice whispered silently, but failed as it echoed through the cave.

"I'm just stressed out that's all"

"Kai snapped at you again?" Another voice was heard, only this time it was high pitched, from a young girl perhaps.

"Yeah, you always have your way of reading my mind, Bell" Kouun replied with a slight grin.

"I learn from the best" The voice turned out to be a young girl with glasses and a huge cannon on her back, she also had the same grin as Kouun when he faced the other guy.

"True, manipulating people is one of my specialties" Revealed now to be an assassin, giving self praise.

"Your absolutely correct Shin, by the way, judging from the amount of time you two spent here, never getting bored, I could only imagine the horrid things you do to each other, my imagination runs wild thinking about you two when I can't sleep.

Kouun, now with an even bigger grin on his face, left the cave in order to return to Saint Haven. His statement leaving the other two in utter shock and disgust. Leading them to stare at each other for a brief moment, then finally moving away from each other as far as possible.

**Weird huh? Oh and if you guys don't understand the plot, try reading it again more carefully and use a bit of your imagination, maybe you can guess where I was going with it, leave your answers in your reviews, first person to get it right gets a 10 free Altea Gacha Boxes, lol just kidding, couldn't afford those myself.**

**Tis all**


End file.
